


Murdoc gets laid and apparently so do you!!!!

by JesterMonkey



Series: The Murdoc Gets Laid Saga [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Almost porn, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mild Smut, One Night Stand, One Shot, Other, SIN! SO MUCH SIN!, maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one’s written a Murdoc/Reader fic yet (if so, I can't find it). So I’m going to do it myself. And no, he doesn’t bone 2-D. He bones…YOU!!! Lucky you…<br/>“You wake up one morning after a night with the infamous Murdoc Niccals. You are unsure of how you feel about the encounter but the air confidence surrounding is rather sexy. Plus, it could be worse, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murdoc gets laid and apparently so do you!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god, I have a weird lady-boner for Murdoc. I'm pretty sure it's a range of things that could contribute to it but if Murdoc Niccals was to somehow seduce me and ask if I'd like to bang, I'd probably and most likely say yes.
> 
> It's not all bad though, I can balance this weirdness out with the weirdness of wanting hang out and possibly smooch 2-D. Seriously, these two are my babes and it's awful.
> 
> So anyways, I hope you guys enjoy whatever the hell this is. I'll finally be putting some effort in a paragraphing this properly as opposed to my other works where I just copy and paste them straight in from the Word doc. Nonetheless, enjoy and desperately cry over attractive cartoons with me.
> 
> EDIT: I also forgot to mention that this is set during the Demon Days...days. Like, when they were at Kong Studios and all that shit. I also take what I know about the place from that MTV Cribs episode they did (so good!). Murdoc looked prettyyyyyyy bangin' then (Feel Good Inc. Music video anyone??)

You roll around on somebody else’s bed. The sheets are soft but thin to the touch. You roll onto your stomach and yawn loudly. You are in a Winnebago, air fresheners coating the ceiling and posters littered with gothic imagery on the walls. You wiggle your butt. You’re naked.  
You rest your head against the pillow and groan loudly. Warm glass presses against your shoulder.

“Need one of these, love?” An extremely British voice asks you.

You raise your head and look to the voice. Well I’ll be, that man right there is Murdoc Niccals of the Gorillaz; the band’s bass player and founder. You look him over. His skin is green, almost as if it was painted or stained onto his skin. He is rather thin, sporting slightly sagging skin on his chest and stomach. He has slight chest and stomach hair.  
His hair is messy and yet you can tell it’s supposed to be some sort of bowl cut. He smiles at you with jagged and pulls the bottle of rum away from you.

“Like what you see?” He asks, taking a swig of the rum.

“I dunno, I haven’t finished looking.” You say with a wink.

He grins at you and gives you a twirl.

You smile softly at him. I’ve had worse, you think to yourself. He is wearing black jeans and some sort of reverse cross, dangling from his neck. Yup, it could have been worse.  
He stops spinning and slaps your arse.

“What’d you think? Are you honoured to have spent a night with I, Murdoc Niccals, mastermind behind the biggest band in the world?” He speads his legs and poses, spilling rum all over you.

You roll your eyes. With talk like that, you would think he was compensating for something, however you know from experience that he clearly wasn’t.

You applaud him. “Practice that regularly, do you?”

He tries to wink at you but ends up getting a hair in his eye. He curses and rubs his injured eyes furiously.

“Damn!” He shouts. “How the bloody hell did that happen?!”

You laugh at him and wrap the blanket around yourself. You get up off of the bed and sit yourself down at a table. You tap your fingers against the table and sigh.

“Do you have anything to eat…for breakfast?” You ask softly.

He leans over the table and looks to you. “All I’ve got here, love, is some liquor…and me!” He shakes the bottle and winks again, this time successfully.

You grin and snatch the bottle off of him and take a sip. “I’ll take the rum, thanks.”

He stood up straight and folded his arms. “You wouldn’t have said that last night.” He muttered. 

“Yes, but last night I’d had one too many. This morning, I’ve still had done too many.” You reply.

He pauses and looks down to the floor, frowning. He tries to speak, but stops. He goes to speak again, but stops. He repeats this once more, but still stops.

He rubs his chin then glares at you. “What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?”

You smile at him. “Nevermind, Muddy.”

He smiles at you. “Alright.” He grunts. “Say, how about I give you a tour of the studio, yeah? Maybe we can get you something to eat.”

“Can I put on some clothes first?” You ask, standing up. “Where’d you put them?”

“Under the pillow.” He says. He walks towards the door to the Winnebago and opens it. “I’ll be out here. Hurry up.”

He slams the door behind him and you quickly throw your clothes on. They’re slightly damp for some reason.

Once you’re dressed, you gently open the door and step outside. You exit and find yourself in a garage, a Geep just a few feet away from the Winnebago. Murdoc smiles at you and struts away, gesturing for you to follow. 

You do so, happily.

Murdoc’s walk can easily be called a ‘strut’. He walks in long strides, his hips shaking from side to side as he does, drawing attention to his arse. You bite your lip as you walk behind him.

He points to a door in a corridor. There is a sign reading “Noodle’s Room”.

“That’s Noddle’s room.” Murdoc says, walking by. “We don’t go in there.”

He continues to walk down the corridor and a blue-haired man was walking in front of us.

Murdoc looks to you. “Oh, that’s our lead singer, 2-D.” He says to you. He cups his hands around his mouth and shouts. “Oi 2-D, you knob! What have we got for breakfast?”

The man named 2-D jumps in the air and turns to face Murdoc. “W-w-what?!” He says, cupping his chest.

Murdoc rolls his eyes. “He’s…uh…he’s a bit ‘special’ if you catch my drift.” He whispers to you.

You look to 2-D and your eyes widen. You don’t know what to think. Part of you is put off by his lack of eyes but the other half is furious as you could have slept with him as opposed to the lovely gentleman in front of you. You look 2-D over and smile to yourself. He is in a pair of small, white breifs. You unconsciously look to his crotch and couldn’t help but compare it to Murdoc’s. 

You smile politely to 2-D and smiles back. You briefly consider what a date with 2-D would have been like but still compared it to your night with Murdoc. You shake your head and chuckle to yourself.

“What have we got for breakfast?!” Murdoc shouts again.

2-D shrugs at Murdoc. “I think Russ said he was gonna make some pancakes?”

Murdoc threw his arms up into the air and groaned. “I can’t count on you for anything, can I?”

2-D frowned. “You know, if it weren’t for me you’d still-” 

2-D stops when he notices Murdoc glaring at him with a clenched fist. 2-D gulps and walks down the corridor past you. Murdoc continues on and you look to 2-D.

“It’s nice to meet you.” You say softly to him.

2-D looks to you and smiles faintly, appreciating your comment. 

You run back towards Murdoc and you reach some kind of kitchen. There is a tall, wide and bald black man in a pink apron in front of some kind of stove. There is the smell of pancakes in the air. Murdoc slaps his face and groans.

“Russel!” He shouts. “What for the love of sweet Satan are you wearing?!”

Russel turns and faces him. He frowns. “If I am to act as a housewife, then I am to dress the part.”

Murdoc grinds his teeth together and looks to Russel. You can almost see the steam pouring out of his ears. You gently touch Murdoc’s shoulder and shake your head.

“Leave him alone, Muddy.” You say, sweetly. “I think he looks sweet.”

Russel smiles and nods at you approvingly.

Murdoc rolls his eyes and picks up a pancake from a plate. He stuffs it in his mouth and heads towards a recording studio. You wander over to Russel and ask him for some pancakes, he does so happily.

“You make a wonderful housewife.” You say to him, eating your pancakes standing up.

Russel chuckles. “No one else is willing to cook around here. I may as well keep myself busy now that my friend is gone.” You cough. Russel looks at you with wide eyes. “So…uh…you and Mudz, huh?”

You nod at him. “Yeah. That happened.”

“Why, though?” Russel says, almost wheezing.

You think to yourself for a moment, reaching out into the depths of your mind for a response. You had met him at the local pub when he started to tell you wild stories about his life; the good, the bad and the ugly. You found yourself rather fascinated by him. He talked about the band and how they formed and he let you talk about yourself for almost an hour with all of his attention focused on you.

You couldn’t tell why he was talking to you. Maybe you were the best looking thing in the pub or maybe he was desperate and drunk. Maybe he genuinely thought he could build some kind of relationship with you or at least call one another ‘lovers’.

It would remain a mystery.

Before you could speak, Murdoc returned to the kitchen and snatched up another pancake, he stuck out his abnormally long tongue and devoured it whole, then he left. You smile to Russel.

“That.” You state. “That’s part of it?”

Russel frowns at you. “His…tongue?”

You nod and wink.

Russel slowly shakes his head at you. “That’s…disgusting.”

You shrug at him as you finish your breakfast. You place the clean plate down on a table. “Thank you for the breakfast, Russel.” You say, heading towards the recording studio.

Russel scratches his head and looks at you, completely puzzled by you and continues to cook the pancakes.

You enter the recording studio and see Murdoc sitting at a chair, bass guitar in hand. He looks up at you and smiles softly, returning his gaze to the guitar.

“Oh, I was wondering when you were coming in here.” He says to the guitar. “Come on, sit down then!”

You sit on a chair in front of him and smile patiently at him. He plays a note on the bass.

“This is where all the magic happens, see.” He begins. “This is where we record and occasionally write some of our music. Of course, I’m the brains behind the operation.”

“I know.” You sigh. “You’ve said that many…many times now.”

Murdoc looks up at you. “Are you a fan at all, love?”

“Well…” You reply. You explain to him your stance on the band and your favourite song. He nods approvingly at you.

“Righto.” He says, picking at the guitar string. “You know, the bass guitar is one sexy instrument.” He begins to play the bass notes to Feel Good Inc. “The bass in this song was great, in large part to my skill. You know, the notes were real…real thick and heavy. You could just feel ‘em when you play. Bass is best, an’ all that.”

You smile as you look at the guitar. “Why’d you get that?”

He smiles. “From the good ol’ Beelzebub ‘imself!” He announces, showing off the guitar and rubbing it sensually. “Yeah, pretty interesting stuff if I say so myself.”

The two of you exchange a glance, you avert your eyes down to the floor and blush. Murdoc places the guitar down and faces you.

“You’re a real dish, you know that?” He says bluntly.

You furrow your brow. “What?”

He rolls his eyes. “I’d have you again, any day.”

You frown at him and he rubs the back of his neck.

He sighs and looks down to the floor. “Would…you mind at all if…saw you again?”

You smile. This is the first time you’ve seen him look weak. It’s awful seeing such a usually cocky and arrogant man think lowly of himself.

You sigh and smile. “You know what, I’d like that.”

He grins mischievously at you. He stands and closes the door to the recording studio. Your heart sinks in your chest, you already know it’s coming. He struts towards you and stands over you. He smiles again and sits down.

“You know, I’m king of the world.” He says, waving his hand in the air wildly. He then points to his lap. “This is my throne.”

You stare blankly at him, unimpressed by his unsubtle attempt to get you to sit on his lap. You roll your eyes and sigh as you stand up and sit on his lap. You sit facing him, legs splayed outwards and to the sides. You fold your arms and try not to smile at him. You lean on him, resting both hand on his chest and your head against his forehead.  
Murdoc lightly holds up your chin and looks at your lips. He licks his lips with his long tongue and you freeze. He gently pulls you in for a light, light kiss. And then another. And then another. Soon the kisses become long and deeper. You almost run out of breath as he begins to pull you closer to him, nails digging into your hips and arms.  
You pull out from the kiss and take several deep breaths. You look to him and he smiles, poking out his tongue to you.

You smile softly and the two of you kiss once more. He introduces your tongue to his and the two dance, rolling around and caressing one another. You moan helplessly as his hands begin to caress through your hair.

Murdoc leans forward, the two of you fall down to the floor. You don’t even mind that the two of you bump heads on impact. At this point you began to realise just how easy it was to make out with a man with a severely broken nose. You also began to realise just how badly he smelt. It was like he had bathed in every kind of alcohol ever and then drank the entire contents of the bathtub.

It didn’t really matter, especially in that moment, but it was something you noted nonetheless. 

Murdoc released from the kissed and smiles down to you, the golden reversed cross dangling over your chest. He nips at you neck as he begins to slip off your pants. You giggle as his fingernails lightly tickled your inner thighs as he gently pulled your pants and underwear from your legs. You looks you over one last time, possibly looking for any objections to what was to follow.

Murdoc raised his eyebrows suggestively as he slowly opens your legs. You blush as you look down to your crotch, Murdoc lightly kisses your chest and stomach until he finally made it down to your hips. He looks at you and you return with a small nod. He smiles and slowly stick out his tongue. It slowly inched closer and closer until THE DOOR SLAMMED OPEN!

“Murdoc, can you check this- WAAAAAAH!” 2-D says bursting into the room.

Murdoc quickly stands as you hide your shame and put your pants back on. Murdoc rushes to 2-D as he cowers on the floor.

“AAAAGH! I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY!” 2-D wails as Murdoc stands over him.

Murdoc slaps 2-D on the head and hurries him out of the room. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you how to knock, you filthy swine!” Murdoc screams. He slaps 2-D a second and third time.

“Hey! Leave him alone!” You shout. 

Murdoc looks to you with wide eyes, so does 2-D.

“Are you really defending this, stupid oaf?” Murdoc whines.

You waltz over to the two men and smile. You look to 2-D. “I’m sorry to have scared you.” You say. “What did you want?”

2-D stares off into the distance. “It don’t matter now.”

You smile at him and chuckle. “Well, I’m still sorry. We should have been somewhere a little more private.”

Murdoc rolls his eyes and 2-D steps back from the two of you in shock from what he had seen. You lean into Murdoc’s ear and laugh softly.

“Muddy, how about you and me finish this in the Winnebago, huh?” You whisper softly in his ear.

Murdoc simply smiles at you as 2-D watches on in wide-eyed horror.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM A DISGUSTING HUMAN BEING!!!!!


End file.
